Something Special In Your Eyes
by wikelia
Summary: Hiccup has always been the forgotten son of the chief. Astrid, a beautiful warrior, has been the girl of his affections for so long, but she barely knows he exists. Thousands and thousands of years later, they meet again, only this time, he's no one to be forgotten. Oneshot.


**Based on tHAT ONE SCENE FROM OM SHANTI OM WHERE OK SEES SANDY AND IT'S LIKE WHEN OM SAW SHANTI AND THE FEELS ARE REAL**

 **This song is actually in Hindi, where it sounds much better :)**

 _This night is very lucky_

"Get back inside," had now become one of the least insulting things anyone said to him. These days, he was lucky if people got his name right. One of the women in the village had called him "sneezie" the other day, and he hadn't bothered to correct her.

Stoick mostly kept him in the house, so that there was no chance of anything being destroyed. His forge work had stopped when he was about fifteen, because even that led to disastrous results. Today was one of the rare days where there was a chore to be done, so Hiccup had been sent out to do it. He was just returning from the elder Gothi's hut after giving his message, when he heard a cracking in the arena. It sounded like some inanimate object was being killed.

When Hiccup saw the glint of a familiar axe (one that he made), and a blonde braid, his eyes widened.

No way.

 _The one whom the whole world desires is close to me_

It was Astrid Hofferson. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her, because he hadn't seen her in such a long time. And her posture was perfect every time she threw the axe into a barrel.

His stomach did that flip flop that it had always had around her.

What luck that his errand mixed with her training time. Did she even remember him? It hadn't been that many years, but he knew he had changed a lot. So had she, but while Hiccup had become nearly unrecognizable, she still had that fierce, competitive, absolutely breathtaking look going for her.

Yeah, the crush was still there.

 _I have so much to say and yet I question…._

Hiccup didn't know what to say to her. So he kept quiet, and watched. Every move of hers, every single toss into a barrel showed her confidence and agility.

No one could deny Astrid Hofferson's grace. Her moves were calculated, unlike so many vikings, including himself, who just shot and hoped for the best. The axe suited her well.

Hiccup shyly walked forward. He could say hi to her at the very least. Just a greeting, and then he'd be back on his way to his house. Just a quick hello to see if she remembered him.

If she did, it wouldn't be pleasantly, so maybe a part of him hoped she did forget.

Of course, this was Hiccup. Before taking two steps, he tripped over a broken barrel and the scroll that Gothi had given him flew out of his hand as he hit the floor.

 _Should I voice what I've so often repeated in my heart?_

Astrid wheeled around, looking down at him concernedly. "Hey, are you okay?"

His face burned, because she might have guessed that he had been watching, and she found him on the floor like an idiot. His luck really was something. Hiccup opened his mouth; nothing came out.

She picked up the scroll and then walked over to him, holding her hand out. With a slight hesitation, Hiccup reached out...and took it.

He was holding Astrid's hand. Even if she just pulled him as though he was a feather, he had held her hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, giving him the scroll. Even when her fingers brushed over his, he felt light-headed.

"I-I'm...fine. Thanks - thanks, Astrid."

 _There's something special in your eyes_

"Uh, no problem?" She cocked her head, looking at him carefully. "Hiccup, right?"

That might have been the breaking point. Astrid knew his name. She hadn't forgotten him. And Hel, she hadn't seen him properly in a few years. Of all the teens who were supposed to remember him, Astrid had been the only one he hoped beyond hope.

And she did. She was amazing.

Hiccup only managed to nod dumbly before the other teens, who were Astrid's friends, rushed into the arena, and they all knocked into him, pushing him back as they all tried to tell her about something they needed.

 _Your breath is the wind that makes my heart soar like a kite_

Hiccup walked backwards, staring at her as long as he could with a dopey grin on his face before losing the chance to contact her for a few more years, probably. She might be married by then, or even dead. On Berk you never knew.

Taking his final look at her, Hiccup noticed that Astrid was smiling at him too, a curious expression on her face.

For one second, she ignored her friends, and he ignored who he was, and they stared at each other. For one second, both teens were in their own world.

But then that second ended.

* * *

Astoria ran through the halls, her bag flailing behind her. She was late, she knew, but there had been so much traffic that she was grateful she was here at all.

It wasn't everyday that you got to meet your favorite actor, and audition to do a movie with him.

Henry Haddon's movies were refreshing. He didn't even do love stories all that often. The movie she was auditioning for wasn't a love story. It was a story of a viking boy befriending a dragon. Her role would not be that of a main character, that is, if she got the role. The rumor was that he was very picky, since he was both acting and producing the movie.

 _The light emanating from you_

"Dean," she heard right outside the door, "I mean it, none of them have it, you know?" Another man said something, and then, "I know it's not a main character we're looking for, but still. I need a warrior. I need someone who wouldn't take shit from anyone."

It was him. Astoria's heartbeat quickened. It wasn't often she was starstruck, but this was Henry Haddon. If there was anyone to go star crazy over, it was him. He had been her favorite actor since forever.

 _Makes even the moonlight but a pale shadow compared to you_

It was dark in the room. They were closing up auditions. But for a moment she didn't panic, because her hero was right there. Her eyes found the messy brown hair and her heart leaped. He was real, and sitting in front of her. His head was on the table, probably in exasperation.

"Hello?" she called out, trying her best not to stutter. "I-I'm here to audition for the role of Astrid Hofferson?"

"Auditions are closed, miss. I'll see you later, Henry." Dean Deblois, who was the director of the movie, stood up, walked over to her, and offered her a smile before leaving the room, his things in tow.

There was a silence in the room. Did Henry even know that she was still here?

 _Your eyes created such a tumult in my heart that…_

"Um, excuse me?" she asked softly, raising a hand. "I'm actually a fan - I have the script and everything memorized, I just want to - oh!"

Henry looked up just in time to see her take a spectacular tumble over a barrel prop that was probably for the auditions. Astoria shrieked, the script flew out of her hand and landed in front of Henry.

On the floor, dazed, she looked up to see her favorite actor offering a hand to her, hs other hand clutching the script.

"Are you okay?"

 _All I wish for now is to drown in them_

She couldn't speak, and it wasn't just because she had just fallen in front of him. It wasn't because his eyes were the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. It wasn't because of his caring expression.

Seeing him up so close and saying those words had a jarring effect over her - it was like deja vu, but something like this had never happened to Astoria.

She looked up at him, and as soon as he saw her face he froze too, his hand still outstretched.

 _There's something special in your eyes_

Open-mouthed, the two stared at each other. He felt it too? The way that her heart was beating madly inside her chest wasn't helping matters.

And then Henry said one word. It was a plea, a whisper, a name.

"Astrid?"

That couldn't just be the name of the person she was auditioning for. She looked up at him, and the image of someone who looked similar to him flew through her mind, helping a boy up and asking him if he was okay. Him walking away as though he had met Thor.

"Hiccup?"

 _Your breath is the wind that makes my heart soar like a kite_

Henry, Hiccup, whatever his name was, opened and closed his mouth.

Finally, she took his hand, and he pulled her up, and they continued to look at each other like that. Hiccup leaned in, and Astrid backed away. She had no idea what was going on.

The only thing she knew for sure was that he was Hiccup and she was Astrid.

And that she had never been able to forget him.

 **Another crappy songfic lol**


End file.
